1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with concealed internal hinges for self closing gates. In particular the present invention is concerned with inventive hinges that prevent bodily harm to fingers by not having pinch points. It is especially concerned with safety control gates at various work places and amusement parks. Typically these gates have ordinary hinges, which hinges can harm fingers when closed carelessly. The present invention, concealed or hidden internal hinge, prevents body harm by not having a pinch point which can physically smash fingers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-closing gates are a common everyday art. Some gates have springs or other resilient means that close the gate after it is opened. The problem of particular concern addressed by the present invention is that current control gates use hinges that can injure fingers, especially of small children. Such injuries can lead to unpleasant lawsuits. The present invention commercially available under the name “Phantom Hinge™” addresses this problem by having a hidden hinge within the safety control gate, which hidden hinge cannot cause body harm. An important feature of the present invention is that it opens and swings on a level plane and swings open to 120 degrees and is self closing.